


[冥莲]最后的晚餐(pwp)

by Ashhhhhh



Category: Bliss~极乐幻奇谭
Genre: M/M, 换上白起身体的冥王
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashhhhhh/pseuds/Ashhhhhh
Summary: 冥王换上了白起的身体，看着战损步莲突然想……





	[冥莲]最后的晚餐(pwp)

**Author's Note:**

> 原梗来自影酱，润色也是她！这篇文的诞生都是因为对极乐的爱！  
有强制情节，pwp  
冥王x战损步莲  
预警：冥王换上了白起身体

步莲感觉到一阵天旋地转，眼前的景物都变得模糊起来——当然不是因为悲痛欲绝流出了眼泪，而是因为头被打伤了，血糊住了眼睛。

他只能无力地躺在地上，身上布满青紫的淤痕和细碎的伤口，流出的血液也顺着他肌肉的轮廓滴落，与砂土融成肮脏的血块。

浓郁的血腥味涌上了他的喉头，他没忍住咳了出来，内脏反而因此受到了进一步的损伤。步莲想要尝试着重新站起来，却连动动手指都变得极为费力，更别说打败那个居高临下看着他的傲慢男人了。

他憎恨地看着冥王，已经分不清楚口腔的腥甜到底是因为内脏破裂还是他为了保持清醒而自残的。

白起啊……

光是想到这个名字，步莲心中就一阵一阵的抽痛。

没能把这个男人杀了以作为白起的陪葬，是他最遗憾的事了。

如今已经到了这种境地，步莲知道自己大概是没法活着离开了，真正令他恐惧的不是即将到来的死亡，而是他无颜面对白起这件事。

冥王一步一步的走近，步莲依旧死死地盯着他，仿佛要用他的视线穿透那个面具，将视线化作刀刃，以恨意作为加护，将他碎尸万段。

冥王倒是感觉十分快意，可只是这样还远远不够。他隔着面具无声地笑了一下，包含恶意道：“你和白起的关系很好吧？等你也下去之后，要替我谢谢他呐。”

步莲从他的口中听见白起的名字有种被侮辱的快感，可当前最值得注意的不是这件事，而是他的后半句话，让步莲产生了不详的预感，他奋力地挣扎着，却还是徒劳。

冥王撕开了衣襟，露出了健硕的身躯，每一寸肌肉都是步莲曾经无比熟悉的，甚至连哪里有伤口都说得出来。

他的眼睛因为愤怒而充血，牙齿咬得咯吱作响，五脏六腑都像是有火在烧灼一样。快动起来……使用神器，杀了他！！！

“白起的身体，还真是好用呢。”城主恶意地说，一脚毫不留情地踩上了步莲的跨下，引得他又吐出一口血，染红了他的鞋尖。

步莲的眼中像是要生出火来，可他却也无能为力，痛感与被侮辱的屈辱感交织，像一条沉重又带有倒刺的锁链捆缚住了他。

冥王的动作并没有特别用力，但也绝对不会放轻力道，毕竟他就是想看到他总算没精力给他找麻烦，真正有了个手下败将的样子。

步莲何曾被人这么对待过，即便他的心中生出了恨意，这恨意却不能化为实质的力量，他一边在心中咒骂，眼角却还是涌出了应激性的泪水。

他本就是自尊心强烈的人，一句‘要杀要剐，悉听尊便’已经快要跃出嗓子眼，却还是被他硬生生咽了回去。

他还不能就这么放弃……冥王现在使用的是白起的身体，他即便没有办法为好友报报仇雪恨，至少也要抢回白起的身体。

步莲越是愤怒，表情反而冷静了下来，口腔肉被他咬的有些糜烂，令人作恶的血腥味和失血的痛感反而使他的头脑更加清醒。

他还不能死，现在……还不到他死的时候。

冥王可不想管步莲是怎么想的，在他看来，步莲已经再没了翻身的余地，如今也只是砧板上任人宰割的鱼肉。

而他，就是刀俎。

朝歌的居民，无论是谁说起冥王都会是一副崇敬的姿态，夸赞他是救世主，是末世中的方舟。

可冥王知道自己是什么样的人。

他渴望弥补自己的过错，所以才能创造出哪个荒芜末世的神都，他也为此付出了代价。

可他还是个人。

他是人，是神识者……却不是神。而只要是人，就会有阴暗的一面，而这都是不应该出现在作为城主的太阳神身上的。

他能做的只有压抑。

如今，也总算是有了个可以宣泄的通道。

冥王咧了咧嘴，感受着身体的轻盈，不再需要奉献血肉，可以自由的行走于世间，这种感觉……真是久违的美妙。

他甚至说不上来自己现在的心情到底是被想要探索的好奇心控制，还是单纯的想要羞辱步莲。

冥王松开脚，看到步莲的脸色因为施力的脚离开后变得好了些，他又碾了上去，像是猫戏老鼠一样，并为此感觉到愉悦。

这次的他却不是一味的以带给他疼痛为目的，而是轻柔的用脚按揉打转——有时会因为力道没有控制好，让步莲还是没忍住发出“嘶”的一声。

可步莲是否疼痛和他有什么关系呢？冥王事不关己地想着，直到看到步莲的下身出现了明显的凸起，他才笑出了声。

步莲穿的本就是极为暴露的服装，胸前的开口一直到了人鱼线的末端，此时随着他性器的高高翘起，直接从开口探出了头。

冥王这下是真的松开了脚，他半蹲下身，也能够更仔细地打量步莲的那张脸，看着他凌乱的碎发随意的散落在地上，白皙的皮肤上布满淤青和细小的伤痕，有一种凌虐的美感。

冥王调侃道：“你还真是变态啊……这样都能起反应吗？”他掐住步莲的下巴，将他朝着自己的方向扯了扯，自己也低下了头凑近他的脸，两人都能够感受到彼此的鼻息喷洒在脸上，引起一阵阵瑟缩。

“是对着我……还是对着白起的身体？”冥王凑近了他的耳朵，低声挑逗地问道。

说完，他就哈哈大笑着放开了他，任由步莲的又重重地摔回地上，眼圈也泛起了红，可惜这副惹人怜惜的样子现场却没有人能够欣赏。

冥王反倒因此而生起了兴致。

这个永远不可一世，还爱给他找麻烦的家伙，现在正一脸屈辱的在他身下呢，而他用的还是他好友的身体……冥王光是想想，就觉得涌现了快感，他几乎是以一种虔诚的心态感受着自己勃起的过程，这可真是久违的感受……

冥王并不急着让自己泄欲，自他将半身献出作为朝歌的‘人基’，他就缺失了作为人类的一半，而现在利用白起的身体又找回了这种感受，他当然要好好体会。

他的手罩上了步莲那将下袍顶起的性器，轻轻揉捏着，黑色内裤的顶端已经被分泌出的液体濡湿，而这浸湿的范围还在逐渐扩大。

“对着刚把自己打败的敌人都能产生这种感觉，你不会是受虐狂吧？”他用手掐住性器的顶端，笑着问：“啊，穿着这样的衣服来战斗……是否就是渴望这样一天呢？”

他又轻轻弹了一下，看着步莲的阴茎也因此颤动了一下，笑的乐不可支：“你瞧，我甚至没脱下你的衣服，它就自己弹出来了。”

只是这时候的冥王在步莲看来就真的有如地狱的恶鬼一样可怖又可恶。

步莲即便想要克制住自己的生理性反应，也做不到——他毕竟不是个机器人，他的颊边也泛起了红晕，死死地咬着下唇才不至于发出令人羞愤的呻吟声。

他甚至都不敢在现在对他破口大骂……就怕泄出了什么奇怪的声音后，被冥王得寸进尺。

但他越是一副不屈的模样，冥王反而越希望他脸上出现求饶的神色，想看见他彻底沦为欲望的玩物。

冥王勾起他腰上交叉的绳子，向下挑开，总算是让步莲的性器彻底解放了出来，步莲见状一只手搭在眼上，不愿意看这淫靡的景象，但也因为解下了这一层束缚而感到轻松许多。

滚烫的阴茎乍一接触到冷空气，顶端又分泌出了不少粘液，冥王起初只是时不时弹一弹，顺着它表面的青筋抚摸刮擦着，在听见步莲的喘息声骤然增大，时不时还漏出轻微的呻吟时，他也明白到时间了。

冥王自己也欲望高涨，却碍于衣物的遮蔽不得纾解，他对这焚烧的欲火带来的快感和难忍的痛苦发出了一声满足的喟叹，此时的动作也变得有些焦急起来。

他顺着步莲衣服那交汇于人鱼线的V字口，一使劲就撕开了袍子下摆，露出了他完整的下体和白皙却十分结实的大腿。

“你要干什么？”步莲挣扎着问，就连质问的声音都变得低哑磁性，因被挑起的情欲而备受煎熬。

步莲此刻也意识到走投无路了，冥王对他的羞辱更肆无忌惮，正因他早就在刚刚的战斗中耗尽了力气，即使在冥王的一番挑逗中暗自戒备，也没有机会发动神器给出致命一击了，毫无威力的一击只能让冥王眼中的自己更加欲拒还迎。

步莲的眼神也逐渐涣散，甚至变得有些湿润，他克制不住自己把全部注意力都放在下身的渴求上，甚至产生了一个让他自己都觉得厌弃的可怕的想法。

冥王……怎么不继续了？

他下意识地扭了扭腰，难耐地在地上摩擦着，背部伤口刚结的痂又裂开，这种疼痛感反而带给他无与伦比的快意，总算是能够稍微缓解他下身带来的空虚感。刚做出动作后就又狠狠地咬住了自己的舌尖，换得一丝清醒。

他竟然敢这样羞辱他、玩弄他……步莲的眼睛愈加发红，却让人难以分辨究竟是因为被性欲冲昏了头脑，还是因为强烈的憎意。

挚友啊……白起啊……

“啊……”步莲还是没忍住呻吟出声，实在是冥王已经褪下了他的下袍，开始用他那微凉又有些粗糙的指腹玩弄他的囊袋，甚至……甚至还将手探进了他的后庭。

不对，这手甚至还不是冥王的……而是他的挚友白起的。

想到这里，背德的快感和对自己的厌弃与自责快要将他淹没，他在这浪潮之中几近迷失自我。

对不起啊挚友……步莲紧紧地咬住牙关，还是难以克制自己的闷哼，越到快要射出的紧要关头，他就越是难耐。

他是想要复仇的，他是想要杀掉冥王、毁灭朝歌以献祭的……可如今却沦到了这种地步。

冥王也从来没有和男人做过爱，仅凭那基本的了解和此时的直觉乱来——反正他在搞的是步莲，即便伤害到他了又如何？他反正横竖都是个死。

他低下头吻上步莲的唇，伸出舌刚碰到步莲的舌尖，就产生了不好的预感，他连忙退开，此时步莲已经咬紧了牙关，恶狠狠地看着他。

没有润滑液，他便刮擦了些步莲的马眼分泌出来的晶莹液体，用食指探入他窄小的谷道，哪知正是这一刮擦，步莲也实在忍不住了，一阵释放感后，精液喷射到了冥王的胸膛，甚至连面具、长袍上都沾染了些许。

冥王面无表情地顺手一抹，将步莲射出的精液均匀地涂抹到对方的胸膛上，还恶意地按压着乳首，让步莲看着更头皮一阵阵发麻。

半晌，他才冷笑一声：“呵。”

冥王冷下脸。

他看着步莲已经有些瘫软下去，半直半立的性器，和微微颤动的身体，再没有了做前戏的兴致，反倒觉得刚刚的自己真是被冲昏了头脑。

他只是想要羞辱步莲而已，又何必让他爽快呢？现在倒好，步莲爽了，可他还难受着呢。

冥王这下不再考虑润滑的程度，直接伸出三根手指塞进步莲那久未经人事的窄小甬道，步莲原本还沉浸在强烈快感之后的空虚状态中，猛然被后庭的撕裂感唤醒，才真切的意识到自己……真要承受与面前这具身体的交合了。

“唔！”他闷哼一声。即便身体上哪里的伤口都可能比那里的轻微撕裂要重，但给人带来的感觉却是不一样的。唯独那里……居然还会给他一种快感。

步莲微微侧过了身体，感到无比羞耻，可冥王不会就此放过他，他用三只手指抽插着，在感觉到了分泌出的肠液后就又缩回了手指，离开之前甚至还故意抠挖了一下。

步莲才刚射完，每一寸皮肤都敏感到了极致，微微颤动着，比起刚才要更经不起冥王的挑逗，他的指尖在他皮肤上划过的痕迹就仿佛有一簇簇电流在他的四肢百骸中流窜着，让他克制不住地痉挛。

冥王掰过了步莲的腿，用一只手操持着他的臀，硬生生的把他摆弄成了背对着他撅起屁股半跪着的牲口姿势，已经没有力气的步莲自然不敌，只能像个人偶一样被随便摆弄，他的乳头与粗糙不平的砂石地接触，感觉到刺激的同时也悄然立起。

他想要挣脱，冥王的手却始终能把他固定在原地，甚至在感觉到他的力道后重重地拍了一下他的屁股。

火辣辣的感觉和羞耻几乎要让垂着头的他落下眼泪。他的脸颊被糙砺的砂石压的生疼，最终还是没能忍住哽咽了一声。

最让他痛恨的却是，一想到这个男人在用他挚友的身份侵犯他，他却感觉下身又有立起来的冲动。

白起，白起……他几乎是违心地在心底念诵这个名字，指望着让仇恨转移自己的注意力，不再那么……饥渴。

以冥王的角度刚好能清晰的看见他洞口的收缩，就好像对他还有所留恋。

冥王几乎是有些迫不及待地解开了裤子的扣子——他已经拖延了足够久了，再不释放就有种要崩开的感觉了。他甚至连裤子都没有褪下，只在阴茎一弹出就对准了步莲的洞口。

白起的身材高大，尺寸自然也惊人，至少冥王对此是很满意的，他甚至没有停留就插了进去，一冲到底，囊袋撞上了步莲的臀，发出一声清脆‘啪’的响声，在这寂静的环境中格外的清晰。

冥王有点懊丧，没有经过充分润滑的穴对于他而言还是有点难受，虽然被温暖包裹，还能感受到微弱的收缩感的确让人很爽没错，但这种干涩感却也很影响体验，他只能停住动作，等步莲适应并分泌出更多肠液。

他却也不愿意干等着，原本扶着步莲臀部的手微微松了些，步莲也没料到，身体自然的下滑而导致冥王进入的更深，步莲吃痛地呻吟了一声，勉强靠自己支撑住了身体，可这个姿势也意味着他屁股撅的更高了，让人看来……反倒像是他在主动邀请进来。

冥王看得愉悦，捏了捏他结实的臀，对于手感并不像想象中那样软腻感到有些遗憾，他调笑道：“白起的阴茎，感觉还舒服吗？”

步莲攥紧了手，手心甚至被掐出了带着血迹的月牙，他的手臂也冒起了青筋，重重的喘息着，却没有回答冥王的问题。

这个人渣就是想看他挣扎的模样，想听他崩溃后的辱骂吧，他偏不能让他如愿。

冥王对于再次拥有身体后的第一次做爱竟然是没有互动的，觉得有些可惜又不够圆满，便也不像刚才那样想以最能羞辱步莲的姿势入他，而是用手钳制住了他的腰，用力一提，步莲着实不轻，但以他的臂力提起他还是绰绰有余。

步莲有些惊慌，不知道冥王又想搞什么鬼名堂，他却不敢再随意挣扎了，光是被掐着腰举起的动作就能让他感觉冥王的肉棒正在逐渐滑出，让他感到放松的同时又有点……说不出来的感觉。

他不自觉夹紧的动作就能证明了。

冥王也没料到他会突然一夹，发出‘嘶’的一声，差点没能守住自己的精关，等把步莲真正抱到自己怀里的时候，才又松了口气。

自然，随着冥王的胸膛和步莲的背部严丝合缝贴近的同时，他们的下身也再无间隙，步莲又有了被填满的感觉，甚至因为这次的姿势让他们贴的更加紧密，他感觉自己被顶的更深了，就连结实的小腹都微微凸起了一小块。

步莲能感觉到后背的粘稠，即便不用看他都知道，那是自己刚刚射在冥王……白起的身体上的精液。

步莲大抵是出来了感觉，冥王感觉到了湿润感，尝试着轻微地抽动，也不再是干涩感，而听见了水的‘噗叽’的声音。

步莲弓着背想要逃离他的怀抱，冥王反而也顺着他弓背，他产生了一种无论怎样都无法逃脱的绝望感。

“现在是我在干你，我在用白起的身体干你呢。”他说出的下流话语让他自己也产生了强烈的性冲动，他吸吮着步莲的耳垂，时而轻咬，直到其彻底充血才吐出。

冥王伸出手揉捏着他的乳头，动作十分粗暴，还捏起来弹了一下，另一只手摘下了自己的面具——以步莲的角度也看不见他的脸，他一边抽插着，时不时在步莲的后颈处舔弄撕咬，留下一个个红色充血的牙印。

在最初的痛感过去之后，冥王的抽插给他带来的只有快感了，可还没待他沉溺进去，冥王又有了新想法。

他竟然站了起来，像是给小儿把尿一样的姿势架在他的腿弯，没有支撑点的步莲只能把全身的重量都依靠在冥王的身上，即便如此冥王也没有停止抽插，每次都是大开大合的从退出到撑开每一处褶皱，即便有了肠液的润湿，步莲还是觉得自己的后穴变得有些肿痛，使他只能发出意味不明的“嗯唔”的声音。

临到最后，冥王加快了抽插的速度，“啪啪”声也变得更激烈，仿佛将步莲送上了过山车——还是没有安全保障的那种，在空中颠荡的感觉让他迎来了第二次高潮。

而此时，冥王也达到了顶峰，再一用力顶胯的时候就将精液全部射进了步莲的穴中，他稍稍退出时还连带出了不少乳白粘稠的液体，落在步莲的臀上格外显眼。

“啊——”步莲呻吟出声，即便冥王已经退出来了，他小腹处的凸起依旧没有消下，随着冥王肉棒的离开甚至肠肉外翻，还在一阵一阵地抽搐着。

稍缓了片刻，冥王依旧没有放过步莲，他自始至终没有过和他接吻的想法，却舍不得放开他的身体。

不是喜欢针对他，针对朝歌吗？

他忍了那么久，现在也该让他现在好好的反击个够……

冥王肏的步莲两眼翻白，涎液也顺着唇角滑落，染湿了衣襟，他甚至开始主动迎合冥王，只为了寻求片刻的欢愉。

一次次的抽插发出啧啧的水声，精液和淫水都被堵在洞中，让步莲感觉到强烈的饱涨感，冥王换了个姿势，头发埋在步莲的胸前让他觉得有些发痒，但此时更容易注意到的却是胸前乳头被吮吸的感觉。

步莲高高昂起了头，露出了线条优美却布满暧昧红点的脖颈，他克制不住地叫喊着：“啊……停，停下来。”

冥王轻轻地咬了一下他的乳头作为惩罚，舌头绕着它打转，留下湿热的口水，离开时甚至还牵了一根银丝。步莲的乳头被他吸吮的充血，肿大了整整一倍，他继续顺着他肌肉的纹理舔吮，直到他的身体上布满了他的痕迹。

有点可惜。冥王又使劲地撞了一下，步莲被顶的翻白眼，连忙抓住了冥王的肩头才平衡了身体，双腿也夹住了冥王劲瘦的腰，就连穴口都不自禁剧烈收缩。可惜不能让他给自己口……要是能把他的牙齿全都拔下来就好了。

倒也不是不可以？

冥王几乎没有犹豫，就停下了动作，步莲睁着迷茫又湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，仿佛在问怎么突然不继续肏了。

他心里觉得好笑，谁能想得到就在不久之前，步莲还是一副和他水火不容的模样呢？现在却被性欲驯服成了本能的奴隶。

这就违背他的初衷了——他就是想看这个人挣扎、哀嚎却不得不屈从的样子，如果真是失去意识反倒变得无趣了。

冥王伸出手，温柔地抚上他的脸颊，鼻尖也对上了步莲的鼻尖，又把手伸进了步莲的嘴里搅弄着，方才还会狠狠用牙齿咬回去的步莲此时却没有动静，只是微喘着，发出猫一样的嘤咛声。

他却毫不留情的捏紧一颗牙就用力一拔，牵出了血液与唾液的连丝，剧烈的痛感唤回了步莲的神智，他也意识到刚才的自己是怎样的耻辱，下意识的又想狠狠咬回去。

“操……”他怒骂。

冥王却掐着他的下颚，让他连闭上嘴巴都做不到，只能像个痴呆患者一样任由口水流出，甚至滴到自己的胸膛——但现在似乎是血液流出的速度要更快。

冥王几乎没有犹豫，也没有给步莲喘息的时间，两手一捏就是一颗牙，硬生生地让步莲连一句完整的话都说不出来，嘴里只剩下柔软却淌血的牙床和灵巧的舌头。

现在总算是好了。他满意的点了点头，强硬地拽开了步莲缠绕在自己腰间的腿，抓着他的头发把他摁在了地上。

头皮被拉扯传来的痛感不及口腔的万分之一，步莲即便是想骂人也没有办法了，他想要发声也只有含糊的“嗯嗯”声。

冥王扯着他的头发，凑近了自己的下体，步莲尚还没想到他究竟是要做什么，冥王就把自己的阴茎塞进了他的嘴里。

似乎还是嘴里更舒服些。冥王甚至还有心思点评，步莲不打算配合，他就扯着步莲的头发迫使他吞吞吐吐，每一次都是深喉。

口腔温热又潮湿，无论是唾液还是血液都足以润滑，而且被拔光了牙的牙床柔嫩却也是凸起，更是带给了冥王异样的感受，步莲即便想要让它离开自己的嘴，伸出舌头推阻，对于冥王来说被舔弄的反而更性奋。

冥王背部的线条骤然绷紧，一挺腰又深入了步莲的喉处，喷射出了白浆。

步莲的喉咙火辣辣的疼，滚烫的浓精灌入让他被呛到了，却因为仍然塞在嘴里的性器而无法咳嗽，难受的眼角也产生泪花。压在他身前的男人是他永远也无法手刃的仇敌，而更可怕的是，他不仅掀开了自己内心阴暗的角落，还仿佛洞悉他所有狂热的迷恋。

他变成了这副样子。步莲绝望地想。

白起，白起……白起啊啊啊啊！！！

冥王却餍足地眯起了眼睛，一次性干了个爽不仅没有让他感到疲惫，反倒是神清气爽。

原本是战斗的空地上现在残留的只有淫靡的液体和血液混合后的麝香味，不管是净灵冢还是朝歌的人大概都想不到他们最后会是这种展开。

冥王施施然站起身，居高临下的看着瘫软在地面上，蜷缩着的人，身上已经变得脏污不堪，还布满青青紫紫淤痕被狠狠蹂躏过的男人，改变了最初的想法。

把他废了后留下来永远的当玩物也不错，至少步莲的身体他还是十分满意的，能带给他无与伦比的征服后的性快感。

冥王抓着他的头发把他扯得支起了半身，原本想要欣赏想象中步莲或失神或仇恨或欲求不满的表情，却发现他的脸上只是阒静和寂灭，就连纤长的睫毛都不再颤动。

冥王有些不悦地拍了拍他的脸颊，步莲却始终没有回应，就像是真的已在这漫长的折磨中失去了意识一样。

冥王隐隐觉得不对劲，把食指探在步莲的鼻下，果然他已经不再呼吸。他硬掰开步莲的口腔，发现里面的景象十分可怖，口腔肉早就被步莲咬的千疮百孔，牙齿也都被冥王拔掉了，原本牙床的位置依旧汩汩地流血，而口腔内还有一截断舌。

啧。

冥王松开了手，任由步莲的身体又倒在了地上，他泄愤般地踢了一脚，才毫不留情地转身离开。

这具身体被摧残成了这副样子，他就连带回去做备用的想法都完全没了。

真可惜呀……冥王砸吧砸吧嘴，回味的想着。

步莲这个男人生命中最后的作用也只不过是充当他泄欲的工具罢了。


End file.
